Summer Camp
by Ms Chanadler Bong
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first awkward fic and it's basically an AU about what I think would've happened had Jenna met Matty at camp after she and Jake had started dating. Neither Matty nor Jenna know who the other is. Let me know what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

After the whole school thought I'd tried to kill myself for almost a year, I didn't think things would ever become better for me. And then surprisingly, they did. I'd been the laughing stalk of the school for months and so I didn't really care when I raised my hand for the prep rally wheel that Jake was spinning.

Honestly, when I first saw him, I thought he was really cute but with everything that was going on, I pushed away all thoughts of him because who would want to date a train wreck like me? Jake apparently.

After I went all ghetto on my alleged stalker, Jake kissed me during detention and things have never been the same. Jake and I were in high school romance paradise when summer came along and I remembered that I'd signed up for camp.

"Don't go." Jake said.

"I really don't want to but I've already signed up and when I did, it looked pretty cool. I'll be back before you know it." I said, giving him a kiss.

"I'm going to be all alone, Matty is going to come camp too." He said, pouting a little.

I'd never met Matty, I'd just heard about what a good friend he was and how Jake and he had been best friends for as long as they could remember.

My send off to camp was somehow an awkward/ emotional experience. My mom was way too excited about camp and Jake and Tamara didn't really want me to go. My dad was too busy consoling my mom to really say anything.

My parents dropped me at camp.

"Have a great time Jenna!" My mom said excitedly.

"Yeah, have a great time and call us if you need anything." My dad said, with a reassuring shake of the head.

"Bye." I said getting out of the car.

"We love you!" My mom shouted as I closed the door.

"Love you too." I said as I completely closed the door.

The orientation at camp had been the same since it started. The counselors spoke about themselves and then assigned us our rooms. My roommate's name was Rebecca.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Jenna." I said smiling back.

We helped each other move into our room. Once we were done, she turned to me and asked, "Are you going for the party tonight?"

"I guess." I said.

"Alright, we'll go together, okay?" She said, as she looked for something to wear.

"Okay." I said.

Even though all of us were going to wear our camp shirts, somehow Rebecca still felt the need to pick out her best pair of jeans, if there was even such a thing.

We went to the party together but as always, I sat in one corner with a cup of punch in my hand. I was never one for parties, especially ones where I didn't know anyone. So, I just sat and looked around. Every girl seemed to be looking in the same direction, so I followed Rebecca's gaze to find that they were staring at a guy.

Rebecca came and sat next to me, once she'd gotten herself a cup of punch.

"Who is that?" I asked, nodding in the direction of the tall brunette with piercing blue eyes standing in front of him.

"Matty Mckibben." She said dreamily.

I had to admit he was cute but it didn't matter because I was with Jake and he was amazing. Plus a guy like him wouldn't even look at a girl like me.. Until he did.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried looking away from him but I just couldn't. I was starting to realize why every girl in the room had spent the night staring at him. But I couldn't be every girl, I had a boyfriend, who was everything I'd wanted.

Matty couldn't keep his eyes off me either, we were having those weird eye contacts across that gym, the kind of eye contact you'd only see in a John Hughes movie. So I decided to get some air before I got caught up in 80's ness of it all.

I was standing at the entrance of the camp, just looking around. People were coming in and out every second and for some time, I was caught up in watching who was going in or out but by the time the fifth person went in, I was bored.

The door opened behind me but this time I didn't even bother to look back to see who it was. I just kept sitting on the steps. When I felt someone standing behind me, I turned back to see it was Matty.

"Hey." He said smiling. He was so dreamy.

"Hey." I said, trying to stand up but failing.

"I'm Matty." He said, giving me his hand to help me stand up.

"I'm Jenna." I said, smiling.

"So what are you doing out here Jenna?" He asked.

"I just needed some air. What are you doing out here?" I asked looking over at him, as he looking straight.

"I guess I needed some air too." He said.

I didn't say anything, I just looked straight. And we stood there for a while, neither of us saying anything, just looks around. There was a quiet comfort in that. I wasn't feeling awkward anymore; I was feeling like I was standing with a friend.

It was these feelings that made me snap out of the serenity of moment and say," I should get going, it's getting late."

"Are you sure?" He asked. He sounded as if he'd just woken up from deep slumber.

"Yeah." I said.

"Will I see you again?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said, as I walked back inside as fast as I could. I knew if I looked back, I'd do something stupid, something I'd regret and I'd done enough of that this past year.

I went inside and told Rebecca, I was going home. She didn't really care because she was plastered; someone had spiked the punch, the way they did every year and everyone seemed to be dancing and having a good time.

I went back to my room and lay on my bed, thinking. I knew that this thing with Matty was nothing, it wouldn't matter tomorrow. But what mattered was what I had with Jake. He loved me for who I was and he didn't care what anyone said about me, he was never embarrassed of dating the suicidal girl. Honestly, I don't even think he saw me like that, he saw me as more than I even saw myself.

It had been a hard year and Jake was the only good part of it. I still hadn't figured out who'd written the letter and Sadie was hell bent on making my life a living hell. But despite all this, there was Jake and it felt like he was my escape. He just knew what to say and how to say it.

And as much as I knew all this was true and what I needed, I couldn't deny the attraction I'd felt for Matty earlier tonight. We had a spark, the kind of instant comfort you feel with someone you've just met, that you cant even feel with someone you've known all your life.


	3. Chapter 3

After Matty and I had that moment, I couldn't stop thinking about him; and even though nothing had happened between us, I somehow felt like I was cheating on Jake.

I didn't really know what to do, so I called Tamara because she was somehow an expert on all of this.

After I explained my situation to Tamara, I asked," So what do you think T?"

"Relax Jenna, thinking about someone else is not cheating. Plus finding someone else cute is completely normal, it's actually healthy for a relationship." Tamara said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said.

"Oh my god!" Tamara said.

"What happened?" I asked, getting a little worried.

"Get out of your snooze fest Jenna, because I have amazing news!" Tamara said.

"Really? What's going on?" I asked.

"I just got a text from Ricky; he said he and I were going to DTR." Tamara said.

"That's great T." I said.

"Yeah, he's taking me out tonight." Tamara said. I could hear her smiling over the phone.

"That's great, have fun tonight. I have to go, my roommate is calling me. Speak to you later?" I said as Rebecca snuck her head into the little space between the door and the wall and called me.

"Bye." Tamara said and hung up.

"What's up?" I asked Rebecca.

"They're showing us a movie , you in?" Rebecca asked.

"Which movie?" I asked.

"Casablanca." She said.

"Hell yes!" I said getting off the bed. It was one of my favorite movies and this was exactly what I needed to get my mind off the guilt trip I was on.

Rebecca had somehow managed to find two seats that were next to each other and so we rushed before someone took them. There was this cute looking blonde girl sitting next to me. We both looked at each other awkwardly and smiled. I didn't really pay attention to her for most of the movie. I didn't pay any attention to anything really, even after watching it for the hundredth time, Casablanca never failed to engross me like it had the very first time I had watched it. I only looked in her direction when I felt an elbow poke me in the arm.

When I turned to give that girl the stink eye, I saw that it was Matty sniffing his armpits. He did that a lot. He smiled at me shyly. I smiled back, not knowing what to do. I quickly started looking back at the screen, not wanting to say anything to him. But even without looking at him, I could sense this tension between us.

When I looked over at him from the corner of my eye, he was engrossed in the movie. I told myself it was all in my head, there was no tension. A guy like Matty probably had a girlfriend and I had an amazing boyfriend.

I kept telling myself that , until Matty put his hand on my arm. I hadn't felt this way ever before, like my whole body was on fire. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I slowly looked over at him and he was smiling at me; his blue eyes shinning from the reflection of the movie.

I knew in that moment that it wasn't all in my head, that there was a very good chance he felt it too; which meant I was in big trouble.


End file.
